Idéal
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Usopp se posait beaucoup de questions depuis que l'équipage était de nouveau réuni après ces deux longues années. Il s'était peut-être prit la tête pour rien après tout, certains évènements survenaient d'eux-même. Il suffisait du moment propice. En fait, tout était parti de l'idéal auquel il songe depuis leur rencontre...


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Setting : Après les deux ans et l'arc des homme-poissons.

Pairing : Sanji x Usopp

Ndla : Oui encore moi ! Que voulez-vous ? Je m'ennuie, c'est affreux. Il faut que m'occupe. Je ne suis pas du genre à stagner sans rien faire... Je préfère papillonner, comme à mon habitude. Je trouve ce pairing très mignon, sincèrement. Les quelques OS que j'ai trouvé m'ont convaincue que ces deux là… Enfin, en résumé, y a du potentiel dans ce couple.

* * *

**Idéal**

**.**

Au début, il n'y avait même pas fait attention.

Avant ces deux ans de séparation, il devait l'admettre, il avait vu ce fossé se creuser entre eux. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji d'un côté, Usopp de l'autre. Ils étaient le trio imbattables, le pilier de l'équipage quand il s'agissait de se battre.

Et puis, petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte que ce fossé avait l'air bien moindre quand il parlait avec Sanji. Usopp s'entendait bien avec Zoro et Luffy, là n'était pas le problème, mais Sanji avait l'air plus… "accessible". Il riait avec eux, gardait tout de même les pieds sur terre. Un côté un peu déjanté à la Luffy avec le sérieux de Zoro en somme.

Quand Nami et Robin n'était pas là, c'était encore plus agréable de discuter avec lui. De tout et de rien, évidemment, mais c'était ces petites discussions qui rendait Usopp heureux.

Après ces deux ans, en le voyant, il s'était rendu compte que cela lui avait manqué.

Il était aussi devenu plus… viril. Le tireur d'élite ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce détail avait autant d'importance pour lui. Luffy et Zoro aussi avaient gagné sur ce terrain là mais chez Sanji, c'était encore plus frappant à ses yeux.

Il se rendait compte que ce fossé n'avait pas disparu malgré ses efforts. Pire, il s'était élargit.

Ils avaient déjà une force monstrueuse avant alors maintenant… Sanji n'avait pas besoin de fruit du démon ni de sabres pour être puissant. Seulement de ses jambes. Rien d'autre. Usopp, qui utilisait des plantes et des gadgets, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Il l'observait, priant mentalement pour que jamais le cuisinier de l'équipage ne le sache. Il avait développé une sorte de fascination pour cet homme que rien n'effrayait et qui conservait une grande sociabilité, une maturité impressionnante qui était toujours présent sans pour autant qu'il soit froid avec le reste de l'équipage.

Usopp venait le voir, le soir. Chaque soir. Pour converser un peu avec lui. Des sujets bateau comme demander son avis sur les nouvelles du New Co de la journée, le complimenter sur sa cuisine qui était de plus en plus savoureuse. C'était grâce à ces louanges qu'il voyait un changement radical s'opérer chez lui. Ce grand sourire qu'il arborait, un peu enfantin. Un petit compliment suffisait à faire monter le rouge aux joues et il le remerciait avant de lui tourner le dos, embarrassé. Il se reprenait puis affirmait qu'il serait encore meilleur le lendemain. Et il ne mentait pas.

Un soir, alors que les autres dormaient et que Zoro surveillait à la vigie, Usopp avait osé poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. A ce moment, il s'en souvenait encore, Sanji était en train de faire la vaisselle. Il avait été retardé par les assauts de Luffy. Courageusement, le sniper s'était lancé.

― Comment tu fais toi ?

Bon. Mauvaise technique d'approche. Ça lui ressemblait bien.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui.

― Comment je fais quoi ? Le riz au lait ? La gelée de framboise ?

Usopp s'interdit toute réaction. C'était les plats qu'il avait le plus apprécié durant le repas. C'était forcément le fruit du hasard.

― Non. Comment tu fais pour… être aussi confiant et…

― Oh ça.

Le jeune cuisinier lâcha son assiette au-dessus de l'égouttoir pour se saisir d'un torchon afin de s'essuyer les mains.

― Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas t'être très utile sur ce coup-là mais… je connais ma force, je connais mes limites.

― Non mais ça, ok, mais lorsque t'es devant un ennemi… T'as pas de sueurs froides, les jambes qui tremblent…

― Et un max d'adrénaline, ajouta Sanji avec fierté. Bien sûr que si, tu me prends pour un monstre ?

Le blondin eut un grand sourire devant l'embarras de son camarade qui gesticulait en tout sens en prêchant le contraire. Il aperçut les pommettes rosies puis revint sur la conversation.

― T'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne me pose pas trop de questions quand je suis devant l'adversaire. Je dois l'abattre, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, un point c'est tout.

Sanji s'assit face à Usopp après avoir jeté le torchon plié sur le comptoir.

― Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

― Qui ? Moi ?

― Non, Kuro.

Usopp sursauta, se souvenant de cet ancien capitaine qui avait tenté de tuer Kaya et de raser son village natal. Sanji vit sa surprise et eut un sourire contrit.

― Navré, je lis le journal de bord lors de mes tours de gardes. Entre ça et concocter quelques recettes à faire tester sur vous, la nuit passe plus vite.

Plantant son coude sur la table, il posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume avec un petit sourire en coin. Usopp sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait l'impression que ces rudes cognements contre sa poitrine s'entendaient dans toute la cuisine, le navire, le Nouveau Monde, le reste de Grand Line et du monde. Rien qu'à cet instant précis, il comprenait d'où venait une grande partie de cette fascination. De sa curiosité, certes, mais d'un sentiment plutôt dérangeant. Et mal placé, vu qu'il s'adressait au plus grand coureur de jupons des mers.

― Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? s'enquit Sanji.

Son menton se décolla de quelques millimètres, un air inquiet imprimé sur son visage. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il fouinait dans le passé d'un de ses compagnons.

― Non non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! s'empressa de dire Usopp. Si c'est dans le journal, c'est que tout le monde peut le lire. J'ai jamais encore été lire ce qui s'était passé au Baratier quand je suis parti avec Zoro mais c'est moi hein ? Pas curieux pour deux Berry.

Le menton se reposa, le sourire de Sanji prenant une teinte plus amusé.

― Je trouve que ces deux ans t'ont plutôt réussi.

― Ah… Ah oui ?

― Sur l'île des hommes-poissons, tu n'es pas resté en arrière. Tu t'es battu avec nous malgré le fait qu'ils soient cinquante mille en face.

― Oui mais...

Comment lui dire que s'il avait accompli cet exploit, c'est parce qu'il savait Sanji pas très loin de lui ? Impossible. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait prit comment ?

― Mais en même temps, vous étiez dans le coin, si j'avais besoin d'aide, je savais à qui m'adresser.

― Au final, tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé.

― J'ai des gadgets avec moi, mes graines, mes combines… Toi tu n'as besoin de rien.

Oups, c'était sorti finalement. Sanji le considéra pensivement durant une longue minute au minimum. Une minute où il entendait seulement, son cœur, ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres. Entre celles qui le maudissaient pour avoir dit ça de cette façon et les autres qui s'inquiétaient de la non-réaction apparente de son camarade. La bataille était rude, aucun gagnant envisageable.

― Tu as confiance en ton matos ?

Cette question désarçonna le sniper qui ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

― Oui bien sûr !

― Et bien c'est pareil. J'ai confiance en la force de mes jambes, c'est suffisant. Ça ne change rien, si on a un souci, on est autant mal barré toi que moi.

Sanji plongea son regard dans celui d'Usopp qui avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui une parcelle de la mer. Déroutant. Le sourire disparut du visage du cuisinier.

― Tu ne veux pas un peu de café ?

Le tireur d'élite hocha la tête, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à la cafetière, sans rien rater de chacun de ses gestes. C'était inconscient. Il finit par s'en rendre compte et détourna le regard quand Sanji se dirigea à nouveau vers lui avec deux tasses fumantes

― Un petit conseil, tu devrais dormir la nuit. Tu vas finir par effrayer Chopper avec ces cernes.

― J'y penserai, lâcha sans grande conviction Usopp.

― Tu as un souci toi. Ça se sent.

Sourire plein de compassion. Aussi efficace qu'un baume sur le cœur du sniper.

― C'est cette femme… Kaya qui t'inquiète ?

Pouf, l'effet du baume disparut. C'était obligé, il avait mal interprété son air soucieux. Sanji poursuivit :

― C'est vrai qu'East Blue est la partie du globe la plus pacifique mais… je comprends que tu te tracasses. Cela fait près de… deux ans et demi que nous avons prit la mer. C'est normal d'être angoissé pour ceux qu'on aime.

― Tu ressens ça aussi ?

Il se sentait plus proche de lui, tout d'un coup.

― Moi je sais que le vieux schnock va se battre jusqu'à la tombe. Je m'en fais pas plus que ça. Vous me donnez plus de soucis.

Ils prirent en même temps une gorgée de leur café, échangeant un sourire quasiment complice. Teinté de gêne pour Usopp, de confiance pour Sanji.

― Il manque quelque chose dans ce café, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda brusquement le cuisinier, contrarié.

Il se leva et alla chercher du sucre. Usopp attendit qu'il revienne pour parler.

― Non, enfin, c'est aussi bon que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter quoi que ce s-

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Sanji sur les siennes. C'était bref, doux, un peu amer à cause du goût du café mais étonnamment… délicieux. D'aussi près, son nez était empli des effluves imprégnés dans les vêtements et les cheveux dorés qui étaient retombés sur lui durant ces deux secondes. La mer, un mélange sucré-salé bien dosé.

C'était trop court, trop vite à son goût, Sanji se releva, passant sa main dans sa chevelure pour masquer son embarras.

― C'est meilleur quand on partage ce genre de chose à deux. dit-il en levant sa tasse, comme s'il voulait expliquer son geste.

Usopp n'osa pas répondre et laissa filer son compagnon qui termina sa tasse pour la poser dans l'évier et partir vers le dortoir des garçons.

Il avait loupé la fenêtre de tir. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait tireur d'élite, c'était un comble.

Comment avait-il interprété son silence ? Son ébahissement ? Mince ! Usopp avait tout fait de travers.

Au cas où, il se pinça. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Sanji, coureur de jupons invétéré, venait de l'embrasser. Le sniper redoutait le lendemain. Que se passerait-il ?

Il passa énormément de temps dans la cuisine, même après avoir fini sa tasse de café, sans toucher au sucre que le cuisinier avait déposé sur la table. Une heure plus tard, une fois assuré que Sanji et les autres seraient endormis, il entra dans le dortoir.

Il lui avait été difficile de s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, le soleil illuminait déjà le dortoir de ses rayons. Sanji était déjà parti depuis quelques heures déjà, connaissant ses habitudes.

Ce fut d'un ton enjoué qu'il lui adressa la parole, à peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui.

― En voilà une marmotte ! Je te disais de dormir la nuit mais veille au moins à aller te coucher tôt ! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais un certain glouton à un appétit d'ogre.

Le cuisinier leva son pouce vers Luffy qui étirait ses bras pour piocher dans chaque plat. Un croissant, une crêpe, une gaufre, un pain au chocolat… Usopp se précipita sur une viennoiserie au hasard en voyant la main de son capitaine s'en approcher dangereusement.

Il s'installa entre Nami et Chopper. Si la navigatrice discutait avec Robin, Usopp était ravi de conter ses histoires au petit renne pour lutter, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, à l'envie de porter son attention sur Sanji. Il risqua quelques coups d'œil mais le cuisinier conversait avec Franky, défiait Zoro de temps en temps et s'occupait de ses déesses comme si rien ne s'était passé. Usopp se sentait tiraillé entre du soulagement et une légère anxiété.

Quel était la suite à présent ? Sanji pensait avoir été rejeté ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, tout comme il n'était pas du genre à regretter.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner passé, les membres de l'équipage sortirent de la cuisine, Usopp dut suivre Franky. Le cyborg tenait à lui parler d'une autre de ses inventions. Une demi-heure plus tard, le tireur d'élite réussit à remonter sur le pont et y vit Sanji, assit contre le mat, une clope au bec.

Il était toujours à cet endroit quand il avait terminé son service du matin, regardant d'un air un peu rêveur le ciel. Ses pensées devaient voguer jusqu'à All Blue à présent, ou vers le Baratier malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire.

En y réfléchissant bien, Usopp se disait que, après ces deux longs mois de séparation, Sanji avait toujours été l'idéal qu'il avait désiré atteindre. Qu'il désirait encore d'ailleurs. Il était loin d'avoir sa force, sa confiance, son assurance.

Il l'enviait encore.

Le tireur d'élite s'approcha prudemment. Ce fut une fois que l'ombre d'Usopp se posa sur lui que Sanji eut un coup d'œil vers lui, interrogateur.

― T'avais raison, j'ai besoin de me reposer encore un peu mais Zoro est dans le dortoir… Avec ces ronflements…

Faux prétexte. Zoro ne ronflait jamais dans le dortoir. Sanji eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

― Si tu veux.

A présent dos à dos, Usopp croisa ses jambes en tailleur, un peu nerveux. Il se laissa aller sans appréhension contre Sanji qui restait droit.

― Belle matinée non ?

Usopp se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr ! Parler de la pluie et du beau temps, c'était connu comme méthode de relaxation ! Il entendit un petit rire amusé de la part de Sanji.

― Ouais ça annonce peut-être une journée tranquille… Ce serait étonnant dans le Nouveau Monde mais pourquoi pas… Y en a bien un que ça va décevoir par contre.

― Tant pis pour lui, j'aime bien ce genre de matinée… Il y a encore de l'espoir pour que la journée soit encore meilleure.

Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement l'un vers l'autre. S'échangeant un véritable sourire complice, ils rirent sans raison apparente. Une gaieté presque bon enfant et, l'un et l'autre se dirent que puisque demain était incertain, pourquoi ne pas profiter d'aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec les sentiments quand tout était clair ?

Le soir restait tout de même l'idéal pour converser tranquillement avec Sanji. Usopp avait déjà hâte qu'arrive ces petits moments qui allaient devenir encore plus précieux.

**.**

**The End !**

* * *

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je vois pas Usopp faire le premier pas, surtout avec Sanji. Pour moi, c'est impossible !

Bien, c'est pas tout ça mais c'est à vous de vous exprimer. Une petite review ?


End file.
